


Право первой ночи

by Tressa, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, HYDRA Trash Party, Homophobia, M/M, Misogyny, Power Imbalance, Rumlow's Fragile Masculinity, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Вскоре после того, как Рамлоу присоединился к ГИДРе, Александр Пирс вызвал его для личного разговора.





	Право первой ночи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prima Nocta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717752) by [eatingcroutons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatingcroutons/pseuds/eatingcroutons). 



Секретарша не смотрела ему в глаза.

Ее взгляд не поднимался выше его груди, когда он представлялся. Рамлоу ухмыльнулся и подумал, что мог бы привыкнуть к такому.

На ней была полупрозрачная блузка, сквозь которую был виден лифчик, когда она наклонилась, набирая что-то на компьютере. Хорошие, весомые сиськи и мордашка ничего тоже. Рамлоу подумал, что понимает, почему Пирс держит ее у себя, особенно если некоторые слухи о главе ГИДРы были не просто слухами.

Он представил, как заваливает ее на письменный стол и трахает прямо на всех этих рабочих бумагах. У него впереди кое-какие привилегии. Все знают, что у любимчиков Пирса карьера быстро идет в гору.

— Вы можете присесть, — пробормотала она, уткнувшись в клавиатуру.

— Не, мне и тут неплохо, — ответил он, привалившись к столу.

Секретарша втянула голову в плечи, а Рамлоу подумал, что ему нравится, как его здесь уважают. Он жадно осматривал ее, ничуть не стесняясь, прокручивая в голове свою фантазию во всех подробностях: она будет вся мокрая или ему придется драть ее насухую, пока она не потечет. Он чуть не рассмеялся вслух, когда увидел, что она залилась краской. Значит, это вам не невинная девственная овечка. Да, Рамлоу бы и сам не отказался от такой секретарши, если бы у него был такой шикарный угловой кабинет.

Раздался треск интеркома, а потом мужской голос произнес:

— Окей, Синди, я готов принять агента Рамлоу.

Секретарша нервно сглотнула и нажала кнопку.

— Да, сэр. Я отправлю его к вам.

— До скорого, — сказал Рамлоу и подмигнул ей, оттолкнувшись от стола. 

Пора вступить в игру. Первое впечатление можно оставить всего один раз, и он не собирался проебать свой шанс.

***

Офис Пирса оказался именно таким, каким его представлял себе Рамлоу. Большие окна на дальней стене, большой деревянный письменный стол, роскошный диван в центре, а само помещение с легкостью вместило бы десяток коек. Сам Пирс сидел за столом, но поднялся, когда увидел Рамлоу.

— Брок Рамлоу, я очень рад лично познакомиться. Прошу. 

Пирс вышел из-за своего стола и протянул руку. На нем был костюм-тройка, идеально подогнанный по фигуре. И он выглядел как богатый старый чувак, на которого дамочки так и вешаются. Рамлоу сохранял на лице уважительное выражение, пока они пожимали друг другу руки.

Рамлоу подумал, что для мужика, который занят перекладыванием бумажек, хватка у него что надо. Пирс улыбнулся, не отпуская руку Рамлоу.

— Я приятно удивлен. ЩИТ распределил тебя в тактическую группу У.Д.А.Р., хотя тебе всего двадцать четыре?

— Двадцать три, сэр.

— Это впечатляет. 

Пирс еще раз сжал его руку, а потом отпустил и направился обратно к столу, приглашая его за собой. Рамлоу принял стойку вольно, а Пирс сел на свое место, собрал бумаги со стола и убрал их в выдвижной ящик.

— Итак, — Пирс откинулся на стуле и сложил руки руки перед собой. — Почему ГИДРА?

Рамлоу задрал подбородок и посмотрел Пирсу прямо в глаза.

— Потому что миру нужен порядок, а ГИДРА знает, как этого добиться. Потому что я хорош в своем деле, и ГИДРе это известно.

Слова легко срывались у него с языка, не зря он тренировался перед зеркалом.

Пирс улыбнулся.

— Значит, ты полностью предан нашему делу и готов выполнять любый приказы?

— Да, сэр. Я рисковал жизнью ради ГИДРы и готов сделать это снова.

Пирс хохотнул.

— Ну, сегодня я не потребую от тебя ничего такого. Но я рад это слышать.

Он осмотрел Рамлоу с ног до головы.

— Раздевайся, — велел он, не меняя тона. А Рамлоу...

Рамлоу замешкался.

Улыбка Пирса моментально стала настолько холодной, словно в помещении выкрутили на максимум кондиционер.

— Какие-то проблемы, агент?

— Нет. — Рамлоу выпрямился. — Нет, сэр. 

Он перевел взгляд на точку над головой Пирса и начал расстегивать разгрузку. Первое впечатление можно оставить только раз. Плевать, зачем Пирс это приказал.

Пирс откинулся в кресле и сложил ноги на стол. Он скрестил руки на груди, и Рамлоу чувствовал на себе его изучающий взгляд, когда начал стягивать с себя бронежилет. Он нагнулся, чтобы расшнуровать ботинки и нахмурился. Медкомиссию он прошел без проблем, к тому же, Пирс точно не доктор. Это что, розыгрыш? Пирс решил посмотреть, поведется новенький или нет? Или это проверка?

Пирс хмыкнул, когда Рамлоу стянул футболку через голову. Тот не отреагировал и начал расстегивать пояс.

Он почти засомневался, когда дошел до трусов. Почти. Но стянул и их тоже, и бросил на кучу остальной одежды.

Рамлоу заставил себя расправить плечи и посмотреть Пирсу в глаза. Он не стеснялся своего тела и был готов выполнить любой приказ ГИДРы, даже если это значило продемонстрировать свои причиндалы мужику, который годился ему в отцы, и какому-нибудь жителю ДиСи, который мог оказаться не в том месте и с биноклем.

Пирс оглядел его сверху донизу и заулыбался.

— Хайль ГИДРА.

— Хайль ГИДРА, — ответил Рамлоу и инстинктивно вытянулся по стойке смирно.

Пирс сунул руку во внутренний карман пиджака и достал маленький ключ.

— Скажи-ка мне, Брок, — начал он, копаясь в нижнем ящике стола. — Ты когда-нибудь слышал о Прима Нокта?

— Нет, сэр. 

По испанскому в школе у него всегда была тройка.

— Ну, в общем, это апокриф, выдумка, чтобы изобразить средние века еще более страшным временем, чем они были на самом деле. И латынь корявая с точки зрения грамматики, — сказал Пирс, продолжая рыться в ящике стола, потом разогнулся и поставил на стол небольшую бутылочку без этикетки. — Но я всегда находил эту идею чрезвычайно привлекательной.

Рамлоу нахмурился.

Пирс снова запер ящик и убрал ключ в карман. Он встал, оставив бутылочку стоять на столе, обошел стол и встал рядом с Рамлоу. Рамлоу напрягся и продолжил смотреть прямо перед собой. Он профессионал, и Пирсу его не смутить.

Краем глаза он увидел, что рука Пирса движется в его направлении, и напрягся, но тот просто положил руку ему на плечо.

— Прима нокта, — сказал Пирс, — по идее являлось правом короля над своими вассалами. — Он погладил его пальцем, и Рамлоу сглотнул. — По легенде, когда пара собиралась заключить брак, то король имел Право первой ночи, он мог провести ночь с женой-девственницей.

Рамлоу напрягся, внезапно остро ощутив, что он совершенно голый, и что рука Пирса касается его кожи.

— Ты девственник, Брок?

Брок моргнул, открыл и закрыл рот. Хватка Пирса у него на плече стала крепче.

— Нет, сэр. С тех пор, как мне исполнилось пятнадцать.

— Ах вот как. — Рука Пирса скользнула вниз по спине вдоль позвоночника, пока пальцы не коснулись поясницы. Рамлоу вздрогнул и покрылся мурашками. — Не могу сказать, что удивлен. Но тебя когда-нибудь трахали?

Рамлоу сжал кулаки, с трудом подавляя желание врезать ему изо всех сил.

— Нет. Я не... Нет, сэр.

Пирс подступил еще ближе, вторгаясь в личное пространство Рамлоу. Они были практически одного роста, но он стоял сзади, так что Рамлоу не мог видеть выражение его лица.

— Великолепно, — прошептал Пирс, практически прижавшись губами к его уху. Рамлоу немного расслабился. Это был правильный ответ.

А потом рука Пирса скользнула еще ниже.

Рамлоу едва сумел сдержаться и не дернуться. Он сжал кулаки и уперся пятками в ковер, но когда Пирс скользнул пальцем вниз по копчику, между его ягодиц, он не выдержал и рявкнул:

— Нет!

Пирс остановился, почти касаясь его дырки. 

— Вы что-то хотите сказать, агент? — В его голосе звучала сталь, слегка прикрытая шелком, и Рамлоу снова сглотнул.

Он глубоко вдохнул, и, когда убедился, что его голос не дрогнет, ответил:

— Нет, сэр.

Пирс провел пальцами ниже и начал гладить его дырку. Рамлоу закрыл глаза.

— Хорошо, — сказал Пирс и внезапно отошел в сторону.

Рамлоу расслабился, опустил плечи и поморгал. Ему захотелось врезать себе за то, что он был таким сцыклом. _Как можно было так накрутить себя, когда его просто проверяли на выдержку._

Пирс снова обошел свой стол, снял пиджак и повесил его на спинку кресла. Затем он вытащил запонки и сунул их в карман пиджака. После чего он сказал совершенно буднично, закатывая рукава:

— Наклонись. Локти на стол.

_Да сколько его еще будут проверять?_

Рамлоу повиновался, сцепив зубы. Он уставился на деревянную поверхность стола. Так по крайней мере его член не будет на виду. Он услышал, как Пирс взял что-то и снова обошел стол, направляясь к нему. Потом он услышал какой-то звук — открылась бутылочка?

Теплая ладонь опустилась на его бедро. Рамлоу выдохнул. Потом что-то холодное и скользкое коснулось его дырки.

Рамлоу хватанул ртом воздух и дернулся. Но рука на его бедре держала крепко, и что-то проникало внутрь и _нет, нет, нет. Он не какой-то, блядь, пидорас, он таким не занимается_ — он сжал зубы. _Это проверка. И он ее выдержит, потому что все знают, что любимчики Пирса делают быструю карьеру._

Но происходящее ощущалось настолько неправильным, что у него не находилось слов, чтобы это описать. Палец — это должен был быть палец — проталкивался внутрь, пока Пирс не уперся костяшками в его зад.

— Как самочувствие, Брок?

Рамлоу сглотнул раз, другой и закрыл глаза. Он впился ногтями в ладони, чтобы отвлечься от этого ощущения — _что его ебут_ — подсказал тихий внутренний голос.  
Рамлоу похолодел и тряхнул головой. _Ничего такого не происходит. Это испытание._

— Не шевелись.

Палец внутри него провернулся и куда-то нажал, и он чуть не прокусил язык.

Боль — это хорошо, это знакомо. Боль — это порядок. Он укусил себя изнутри за щеку и сконцентрировался на боли, пока палец Пирса орудовал у него в заднице, поглаживал изнутри, заставляя дрожать, и волоски на затылке вставать дыбом.

Он сам не понял, насколько был зажат, пока Пирс не вытащил палец. Как будто нож выдернули из раны или отлепили от кожи электроды. _Все кончилось._ Он свесил голову и снова укусил себя за щеку, чтобы сосредоточиться. Рука Пирса все еще лежала у него на бедре, _но это ничего, это мелочь._

Когда Пирс снова тронул его дырку, Рамлоу дернулся так, что стол сдвинулся вперед на пару сантиметров, а ручки в стакане задребезжали. И, блядь, теперь Пирс пропихивал внутрь два пальца, и Рамлоу укусил себя за щеку с такой силой, что почувствовал вкус крови.

Было такое чувство, что эта пытка длилась часами. Он знал, что с ним случались вещи и похуже, и длились дольше, но что-то в происходящем делало невозможным отрешиться, как бы сильно он не старался.

Он предпочел бы боль. Боль — это просто, с болью знаешь, как справляться. Но это — он чувствовал покалывание уже не только в шее. Ощущения пробивали от дырки, в которой орудовали пальцы Пирса, вдоль позвоночника и до самого затылка. Он чувствовал каждое движение пальцев, Пирс долбился в одну точку, заставляя сердце биться как безумное и поднимая уровень адреналина.

Просто думай об этом, как о другом виде боли. _Еще одна автономная реакция тела, которую нужно взять под контроль. Контроль приносит порядок. Единственный способ научиться контролю — это испытать его._

Рамлоу глубоко вдохнул. _Это всего лишь очередная проверка._

Он перестал бороться с ощущениями, просто позволяя им быть, принимая их непроизвольность. Отделяя разум от того, что происходит с телом, он сосредоточился на дыхании. Вдох на счет три и выдох на счет три, ему удалось немного расслабиться.

— Так лучше, — сказал Пирс, вытащив пальцы.

На этот раз Рамлоу не стал строить никакие предположения. Он продолжал концентрироваться на дыхании. _Ничего не кончено, пока ты не вернулся в свою комнату в казарме, а иногда еще и тогда не все._

— Посмотри на меня.

Рамлоу сглотнул, ощущая во рту вкус крови, но сумел поднять голову и посмотреть через плечо. Пирс выглядел спокойным и собранным, на лице у него играла улыбка, но взгляд этих холодных глаз заставил Рамлоу содрогнуться. Пирс рассматривал лицо Рамлоу и особенно его вымазанный кровью рот.

— Дать тебе что-нибудь прикусить?

Рамлоу на секунду задумался и кивнул. Пирс улыбнулся, показав зубы, и снова обошел стол, доставая из кармана ключ. На этот раз он достал какую-то кожаную штуку с металлическими деталями, перегнулся через стол и сунул самую толстую часть Рамлоу в рот. Рамлоу не сразу понял, что это какой-то манжет: но эта штука явно была не новой и с крепкой застежкой на одном конце.

Он выбросил эту мысль из головы, покорно открыл рот и сжал ее зубами. Пирс отступил на шаг и упер руки в бока. С этого ракурса Рамлоу выглядел как блядская порно-картинка: рот, вымазанный слюной и кровью, заткнут кожаным кляпом, пот на лбу, и голая жопа торчит кверху. Он уставился прямо на Пирса, борясь с желанием оскалиться, несмотря на кляп. Он мог выдержать все, что этот мудак только способен придумать.

Пирс облизал губы, развернулся и пошел обратно. На фоне окна у него был хорошо заметен большой бугор под брюками спереди.

Рамлоу казалось, что он с разбегу налетел на стену. Пирс ходил у него за спиной, но он слышал только шум крови у себя в ушах. Ему на ум пришла фантазия про секретаршу, _но это же бессмыслица! Рамлоу же агент, лучший из лучших, а не какая-то подстилка!_

Рука Пирса снова опустилась ему на бедро. Он услышал хлюпающий звук и совсем не хотел задумываться о его источнике. Хайль ГИДРА. Он сфокусировался на словах, которые твердил себе как мантру: хайль ГИДРА, хайль ГИДРА.

Он почувствовал, как что-то большое и тупое протискивается в его дырку. Он заскулил. _Так нельзя. Он таким не занимается. Это же... Оно слишком большое. Он же порвется._

У него заболела челюсть.

Оно все не кончалось и не кончалось, пока между одним вдохом и выдохом он почувствовал, что Пирс выходит. На секунду это было почти облегчением, потому что давление уменьшилось, но он снова сменил направление движения. Член ходил внутри, как будто он…

«Меня ебут», — подумал Рамлоу, запрокинув голову, и застонал вокруг импровизированного кляпа, _потому что он таким не занимается. Только вот же он, принимает в жопу как гнойный пидор._ И стыд, который угнездился где-то глубоко внутри, гораздо хуже, чем это странное чувство, эта дрожь, которая поднимается вверх от... от...

Та точка, которую Пирс задевал и раньше. Теперь он постоянно попадал в нее, доводя Рамлоу до исступления, потому что он никак не мог определить это ощущение. _Не боль._ Оно сводило его с ума, не позволяя сосредоточиться ни на чем другом. Пирс ухватил его за член, и Рамлоу вскрикнул, выпустив изо рта кляп.

Внезапно все с ужасающей ясностью встало на свои места. У него стояло так, что хоть дырки в стене пробивай. И от того, что делал Пирс сначала пальцами, а теперь членом, от этого становилось только хуже.

Рамлоу застонал и подался назад, пытаясь избежать этого ощущения, и не сразу понял, что именно он делает. Стыд жег его изнутри как кислота, но рука Пирса у него на члене снова задвигалась, и он опустил голову и опять застонал.

Ему показалось, что Пирс назвал его хорошим мальчиком. И от этого что-то дрогнуло глубоко внутри, даже глубже, чем член у него в заднице. Хороший мальчик, да, эти слова снова заставили стыд вспыхнуть глубоко внутри и запустили поток адреналина по венам. Рамлоу попеременно то трахал кулак Пирса, то подавался назад на его член, и когда он попал в ритм, то это ощущение стало слишком интенсивным, и когда он понял, что сейчас кончит с членом в заднице, то закричал и задергался, вбиваясь в кулак Пирса раз за разом.

Рамлоу лежал на столе, упершись лбом в столешницу, пока Пирс продолжал дергать его за бедра, дотрахивая. Он чувствовал себя, как будто в тумане, и почти не отреагировал, когда Пирс остановился, а потом толкнулся максимально глубоко и застонал, переживая собственный оргазм. Рамлоу всхлипнул, когда Пирс вышел.

Рамлоу остался на месте, ощущая, как воздух комнаты холодит его голый зад и опавший член. Он перебрал ногами и почувствовал, как по бедрам потекло. У него горело лицо. Сзади послышалось шуршание ткани. Пирс все еще стоял позади него. Рамлоу почти не вздрогнул, когда Пирс снова коснулся внутренней поверхности бедра. Пальцы Пирса скользнули вверх, и только когда они коснулись его дырки, Рамлоу понял, что Пирс заталкивает внутрь вытекающую сперму.

Рамлоу прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать.

— Так, поднимайся, — скомандовал Пирс, хлопнув Рамлоу по заду. Тот дернулся, и по ногам снова потекло. Пирс хохотнул и вернулся на свое место за столом. — Можешь одеваться, на сегодня мы закончили.

Рамлоу сглотнул и попытался придать лицу нейтральное выражение, прежде чем подняться на ноги. Руки и спина у него затекли, и он чувствовал, как по ногам течет сперма. Пирс со вздохом рухнул в кресло, снова забросил ноги на стол и начал вытирать руки носовым платком.

— Какие-то проблемы, агент? — спросил он, подняв брови и насмешливо улыбаясь.

— Нет, сэр, — ответил Рамлоу и схватил с пола трусы. Он попытался не дергаться, пока надевал их. Дорога в казарму будет неприятной.

Пирс наблюдал за тем, как он одевался. Рамлоу механически приводил себя в порядок, пока не застегнул последнюю застежку на бронежилете. Он выпрямился, игнорируя неприятное, липкое ощущение между ног.

— На мой взгляд, наша встреча оказалась на редкость продуктивной. А вы что думаете?

Рамлоу не нашел, что на это ответить. Пирс рассмеялся.

— У вас большое будущее в нашей организации, агент Рамлоу. Вы продемонстрировали замечательную личную приверженность делу, так что я буду лично следить за вашим прогрессом, если вы не против.

Пирс снова улыбнулся, показав зубы, и Рамлоу кивнул.

— Да, сэр.

— Отлично. Я скажу Синди, чтобы она вписала тебя в расписание примерно через месяц, когда я вернусь из Европы.

Рамлоу снова кивнул. Может быть, через месяц он отправится добровольцем в длительную миссию. Пирс снова открыл ящик стола, вытащил оттуда пачку бумаг и начал их просматривать.

— Вы свободны, агент. Я думаю, вы сами найдете дорогу. 

Рамлоу снова встал по стойке смирно, но Пирс больше не смотрел на него, он вытащил из стола пару очков и занялся документами. Рамлоу развернулся и на негнущихся ногах вышел из офиса и направился к лифту.

Секретарша не смотрела ему в глаза.

**Author's Note:**

> Александр Пирс i.imgur.com/UaN4iF8.png  
> Брок Рамлоу: i.pinimg.com/736x/4c/0f/56/4c0f56700674cc078987... или images.miiqu.com/uploads/star/p/p_b/p_752435580...


End file.
